This application relates to a new closure design for securing a lid to the mouth of a container. The design is easily molded, without complexities and multiple steps as in many prior art closures. The lid, once installed, may be designed to be nonremovable, or, alternatively, it may be of a removable design as shown herein. Also, the lid is easily insertable, but, once inserted, the filled container can resist the shock of being dropped, without the lid popping out from its position in the mouth of the container.
The container of this invention can be readily utilized as a container for motor oil or other liquid, containing a quart or a liter of liquid, or, alternatively, it may be used for large, one-gallon or five-gallon paint or chemical containers or drums. It may also be used in other containers of various sizes for holding any desired material.
In the Von Holdt copending U.S. application Ser. No. 101,220, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,970, filed Dec. 7, 1979 and entitled PLASTIC BUCKET DEFINING ANNULAR, INWARDLY-PROJECTING RIDGE AND METHOD, a bucket is disclosed having an annular, inwardly-projecting ridge adjacent the mouth in which the ridge extends inwardly in essentially perpendicular relation to the wall of the container.
Mirasol, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,436 discloses a container and lid type structure in which the container carries an outer channel in which an annular, outer flange of the lid fits.
Norton U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,636 discloses a container lid with a springy, convoluted end that fits within an annular channel of a bucket having a double-walled lip.
McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,946 shows a bucket lid seal having an outwardly facing angled flange.
Von Holdt U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,258, at FIG. 8, shows a bucket and lid with an annular, angled rib extending toward the mouth of the bucket, the radially inner edge of the rib being gripped by the lid.
In this invention, distinct advantages have been found in the use of an annular flange which is typically straight and which extends inwardly from the inner wall of the container, while extending at an acute angle of substantially less than 90.degree. to the inner wall.